Scrubs ICU
by RaIiiiNBowPaiiinteDSmiile
Summary: This story is all about this girl who JD has to tell is dying in the ICU and it has love interest and stuff i really dont know how to descibe it
1. Chapter 1

NARRATER POV: 

**JD pulled Elliot into the supply closet and smiled at her. **

"**Wow" She said in a surprised tone looking around the room "I never knew we had one of these"**

**They begin kissing and Elliot knees him in the stomach **

"**Ow, what did you do that for?" **

"**Umm Barbie"**

**JD looks up to see Dr. Cox tilt his head and continue**

"**Ok so the fact that I'm completely not surprised I'm going to ignore and just tell you that your needed in room 11, and come on the supply closet lets try and be professional people I honestly like to pretend that you people don't have lives outside of this hospital let alone sex lives, And that would be so much easier if I could just go to the bar and have a beer without Newbie constantly popping up over my shoulder and guzzling down a few manly Appletinis but wishes don't always come true I suppose"**

**Elliot slowly stood up and got a smile on her face.**

"**Is there anything I could help you with Dr. Cox"**

"**Yes Barbie if you didn't realize because Newbie's strange I guess panting in your ear I said room eleven and if your finished in here I would appreciate that happening ……umm now".**

**Elliot didn't even leave time to reply she just blushed and ran out of the room. **

"**And Pricilla"**

"**Yes"**

"**There's a patient down in the ICU and he wants to know how much longer he's got before he kicks the bucket, So wont you please go suck the manly tears back into your eyes, read his charts an give him a time".**

JDS POV:

**I'm so glad me and Elliot are together again, though I could use without all the interruptions. First Monday with the Todd sitting outside my car while we kissed in the parking lot continuously saying "Oh Yeah" Or the janitor who always seems to be where ever we go its actually quite strange, sometimes I consider that he stocks me. **

**The ICU is a very sad place for multiple reasons; one everyone here doesn't really have a chance anymore. All we can really do for them is making them share a room with someone else and pump them full of pain killers so the go a little easier. But I guess I can't be really mad though because I don't really get sent down here that often. **

**I look down the hall way and smile at an old man who winks at me in a wheel chair. **

"**Vanilla Bear?" I turn around to find Turk smiling with arms open**

"**Chocolate Bear" I run up to him and we hold each other for slightly to long of a hug.**

"**What are you doing down here I thought you were up with Elliot in the closet"**

"**No, um actually Dr. Cox walked in"**

"**Oh so no go um well what are you going to do tonight's Valentines day are you to going to celebrate"**

"**Yea she's spending the night over my place and I'm bringing her out to dinner at that new place that just opened up down town"**

"**The French One?"**

"**Yea, and everything is going to be perfect, no distractions in turning off me phone and leaving my beeper at home"**

will kill you"

"**He'll live without me and its one night what's the worst that could happen I mean really"**

"**Yea I guess your right well I got to go see ya Vanilla Bear"**

"**Bye Turk"**

**I continue along the hallway and look at the numbers 4….5…6….I must admit this really is the worst part of my job. Who wants to tell someone that there life's going to end? I don't want to play god. And that's when I walked in the room and saw her. **


	2. Chapter 2

Her hair was long and brown and laid out lightly all over her, she was slim and had beautiful green eyes. I was taken back. I couldn't help staring she was gorgeous 

though visibly unwell, her hair was very thin and her skin was an unnatural pale .All that I could think about is that she was dying. 

She looked at me questioningly.

"My Charts?"

"Oh, Hello I'm Dr. Dorian"

"Yea I know and you're the one who gets the lucky job of telling me I only have 48 hours to live huh?" 

"What? No there's no way you could know that."

"Really, try me. The charts are right there" At this point she looked down and I could tell that she had given up all hope.

I grabbed the charts at the end of the bed. "Pssh. We'll just see about that." I said with a reassuring smile hoping to somehow lift her spirits. Then I looked at the 

chart. You see, I'm used to being wrong but this I wasn't expecting. She looked down. She was right, I guess I was just really hoping she was wrong. Tonight was 

Valentines Day and she could die at any moment.

"I'm a doctor and I read them, its ok I understand, you don't have to say anything" I fell silent but then realized doctor or not right now she was in my hands and I 

was sitting here staring at the ground acting like a small child who had just found out his puppy got hit by a car. I look up quickly. 

"I'm sorry, but you never know people last longer all the time, by the way you can call me JD." I extended my hand.

"Yea I'm Michelle" She held my hand lightly and her hand felt as if I could break it right there.

"So got anybody visiting you tonight"

"No, my..um..never mind"

"What? Tell me?"

"Well I haven't really had any visitors, not that I really expected any its just, well when I was about three years old my mother passed away from breast cancer 

and my father from a heart attack soon after. I was an only child and had no other family. I was brought up in a foster home. They were really nice but they don't live 

around here, its bit too far to visit, I won't bother them".

"Don't you think they'll want to know? What about a boyfriend?"

"Yea well I haven't really talked to them since I went to the Peace Corp. and that started when I was about 20. And about the boyfriend thing. I didn't want one 

when I was in the Peace Corp. and right after that I found out I had cancer. No guy wants a girlfriend who's going to die. But don't worry about me. What about you? 

any plans tonight?"

I stood there just looking at her. No family, no boyfriend, no visitor what so ever. I felt terrible but then I thought about it. I picked her hand up of her bed and smiled. 

"Will you be my Valentine" She smiled.

"Do you really want me to be your valentine? You just met me."

"Yes, and I know you can't leave but I can get some good food instead of this hospital stuff and I think it will be fun." She smiled. 

"What can I say, I've only got a few hours to live at this point and, your not to bad" She broke out laughing but it soon turned into a cough. 

"Of course JD but I got to get all washed up now for our date so you better go" 

"I'll be back at 7." 

MINETES LATER IN THE STAFF ROOM

"Vanilla Bear" 

I sat on the couch and looked up to see Turk staring at me. 

"So tonight sounds like fun"

"Wait, how did you hear is it already around the hospital that fast?"

"Umm about you and Elliot?" 

All of a sudden my mind was racing a million miles a minute. How could I do this to Elliot? I was such a terrible person. I had to break it off with Michelle. 

But I can't do that; this could be her last night here. But what about Elliot? 

Just then Carla walked into the room. 

"A date with an ICU patient JD, that's not smart, and what about Elliot? Is she ok with this?" 

And then I screamed.


End file.
